Sweet Beginnings
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: You never forget your first love. Matt's first love turns up again after disappearing before he left for college. How does she fit in to the present events? Matt x OC. (Explicit Chapter 7) (Not following Daredevil storyline fully)
1. Chapter 1

No one forgets their first love and matt Murdoch was no different. She still haunts his dreams the image he had created filling his mind at every little thing that remind him of her. He had only spoken of her a few times with Foggy the memory to harsh to bring up more than a few times. Her name had been uttered on one drunken occasion with Foggy which being the last time he spoke of her, out loud that was. His mind was a constant struggle of the girl who refused to stop plaguing his thoughts.

Their time spent together was short but beautiful to Matt. She was the first and only girl to ever treat him like he wasn't made of glass. They met when she started attending Matt's high school. Matt was getting pushed around by some kids who were having fun picking on the blind kid. Matt didn't retaliate there was no point. Everyone just stood and watched as Matt was sitting on the ground trying to protect his head which his hands. The people watching angered Matt, before he could react a scent so sweet filled his nose as he heard the kids hit the floor. Matt was shocked he hadn't heard anyone but now the kids who were pushing him around were on the floor.

"Get up then." A soft voice stated

Matt could barely hear the person's heartbeat as he got to his feet confused. "Erm, thanks." Matt stated shakily.

"Just because you're blind don't mean you have to be a wimp."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Learn to protect yourself or spend your life kissing the ground."

That was their first meeting. He hoped to see her again and he did, that sweet smell filled his nose as he followed it he found the scent sitting under a tree.

"Yeah?" the girl stated not looking up.

"I'm Matt Murdoch." Matt stated as he sat down next to the girl trying to listen to her body.

"Kissed the ground lately?"

"Not recently." He laughed "Who are you? You are in some of my classes right?"

"A few yes."

"Your name?"

"Sora Zorokazi."

"You move from Japan you have a slight accent."

"You talk too much." She stated as she stood up picking up her stuff as she walked away leaving Matt sitting under the tree alone.

Matt couldn't remember how he and the girl became close but they did. They would seek each other out and were rarely without each other. It didn't take long for romance to blossom. Two years they spent as lovers nothing could tear them apart or so it seemed.

Sora had planned to follow Matt while he attended college but when Matt didn't hear from her a few days before leaving he went to her apartment to be told that she had returned to Japan. Matt was heartbroken that she would just leave and say nothing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ok Matt?" Foggy asked as he looked over at his friend

"I'm ok Foggy." Matt smiled as he looked up in the others direction. "I'm going to head home early.

"Matt?" Foggy stated raising his voice as his friend ventured to the door "Don't go killing yourself."

"I won't." Matt smiled knowing that Foggy was worried about his wellbeing.

Matt should have stayed in but something made him leave his apartment dressed in black, hiding who he was as he ventured the streets not quite sure what he was planning on doing.

He knew he needed more information on Fisk and what he was planning. As he started to figure out where to go from here a familiar scent that he had not smelt in years filled his nose making his eyes water. He couldn't hear anything at all he could just smell the familiar scent. Before he could do anything the scent had disappeared.

For the first time in a long time Matt was shocked and a little rattled that someone was there but hadn't made a sound. They could have killed him? Why were they there? What did they want? These questions spread around his mind quicker than a house on fire.

He could hardly control his feet as all the sounds around him became unbearable as his ears began to ring. Falling to his knees, covering his ears at an attempt to muffle the noise that was currently filling his ears with piercing pain.

Letting out a scream of pain, he pushed his hands harder to his ears trying with all his might to make it stop, just like he had done as a child. Snapped out of his pain, by a faint scent that made his nose tingle slightly.

They are still here? Matt asked himself as he tried to compose himself but to no avail he knew he had to get out of here. He was useless like this, a sitting duck with a target on his back. Not being able to concentrate made it hard to get around without walking into things, making it far harder than it had to be to get home never mind taking nearly an hour despite only being ten minutes away from his house.

Throwing himself on the sofa as the noises became unbearable as he began clawing at his ears. The pain finally sent him to sleep after hours of screaming in pain as he clawed at his ears causing his fingers to be drenched in his blood. The fact he had cut up his ears with his own jagged finger nails didn't even faze him, it was as if he didn't even know. The pain was to great that he didn't feel the pain of his now mangled ears.

Waking up to his alarm going off in his room he sat up realising he was still on the sofa. Grunting as he walked towards the bed room to turn the alarm off and get ready for work.

Standing in the shower he welcomed the hot water on his skin. Wincing slightly as the water touched his ears. Exploring where the pain was coming from he touched his ears surprised to feel dry blood crusted in and around his ears. Washing them gently he could no longer feel the crusted blood and finished he shower quickly trying to avoid the memory of yesterdays pain.

"Whoa, Matt! Are you ok?" Foggy shouted as he walked over to his friend who was now rubbing his forehead. "How?" Foggy questioned as he looked at his friend gobsmacked by his friends current discombobulated state. "Your ears!" he yelled a little to loud as he noticed blood oozing from his ears."

"Matt! Gosh are you ok?" Karen asked as she rushed in after hearing Foggy's yells. She looked at Foggy for answers but was left disconcerted when Foggy looked just as shocked and worried as she currently did. "Matt your ears, what happened?" she began examining hi looking for other wounds.

Matt held out a hand to stop his friends gawking at him in his current state.

"I'm fine guys. Just... tired." He smiled as he stuttered.

Both Foggy and Karen looked in disbelief as they watched their blind friend fumble to his desk.

"I have never seen him like this Karen. Ever." Foggy stated quietly his eyes never leaving his friend who had just stubbed his toe on his desk. "I'm worried. He did that to his own ears."

"What?" Karen questioned as she looked at the man in question "No, he couldn't do that to himself."

"Did you see his finger nails? They have dried blood under the nails."

"Why would he do that?"

"Notice how he isn't even reacting to us. He's acting as if he has just gone blind this instant."

"Gosh. It does seem that way. Foggy I'm worried." She said softy as she held the man's arm looking at him.

"Me too Karen." He replied as he touched the girls hand his eyes never leaving the blind man who was fumbling around with things on his desk, pushing things off his desk and trying franticly to pick them up. "Very worried."


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in the alley surrounded by people who wanted to fight him he could hear his own heartbeat as he struggled to control his senses as the scent returned. All control was now out the window as he held his head in his hands as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly the beatings stopped as he started to gain control he could hear the men whom had been hitting him hit the floor and scream out in pain. Again Matt was petrified of this unidentified person with seemingly no heartbeat, pulse, breath or presence only a scent to warn Matt of their sudden appearance in front of him. Before he could react everything went black.

Matt woke up in unfamiliar territory. Suddenly worried he began to thrash around as the Corse material rubbed against his skin.

"Matt, Matt calm down, you're in hospital." Said the familiar voice of Foggy as tried to calm the man down.

"What happened?" Matt asked as he tried to sit up

"You're up." The voice of Claire stated as she walked in the door "that's good."

"Why am I here Claire?" Matt asked

"You were left outside. With no clothes on."

"I don't understand."

"Who ever brought you here saw you Matt. They know what you look like." Karen piped up from her spot in the corner.

"What do you remember Matt?" Claire asked as she checked the man's vitals.

"I was fighting some men believed to work for Fisk. It wasn't going so well and suddenly they were on the floor. Next thing I know I'm here."

"You didn't sense someone else?" Foggy asked

"No. My senses have been off lately. All because..." Matt trailed off unsure what he was talking about

"Because of?" Karen asked

"A certain smell. This is not the first time my senses have been off because of this smell, this person who can hide from me."

"Hide from you? How is that possible cant you hear their heart and breathing?" Claire questioned

"Normally I could yes. This person somehow can hide their presence, their heartbeat, their breathing from me. I can only sense the smell and even that is faint at best."

"Like that Nobu guy?" Foggy asked

"Yeah but this is far greater than Nobu. I could still sense Nobu it just took more concentrating. No matter how hard I concentrate this person is invisible, on top of that somehow this person can mess up my senses and render me useless"

"Another Ninja! What are the odds?" Foggy laughed dryly

"Hold on. This person stripped you down and dropped you off outside a hospital. Why would someone do that?" Claire pondered as she sat on her patience bed.

"Claire's right. This person has seemingly been watching you and messing with you, but given the chance they decide to let you be? As well as letting you have medical treatment and keeping your secret identity a secret? Something doesn't add up. What do they gain from this?" Karen questioned as she looked at Foggy.

"To play with me. Keep me on edge. To destroy me without laying a hand on me." Matt stated dryly and quietly barely audible to his friends.

Resting his head in his hands he had no idea what to do. His friends were now in danger because of this. The visitors in the room stayed silent, unsure what to say to the blind man who was shaking slightly.

Matt was left alone as his friends decided to let him rest for a while. Rest was the last thing on Matt's mind as he tried to think of any good outcome of this invisible person knowing what he looks like. Knowing that he would now be living in fear not for himself, but for Foggy, Karen and Claire this puts them at risk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Matt?" Foggy asked as his friend stopped as they walked to work

"They are here!" Matt stated as the faint but familiar smell lingered in the air

"The ninja?" Foggy asked trying to laugh but failing.

"Let's carry on walking." Matt stated his voice slightly shaky as he grabbed Foggy's arm a little tighter than usual.

Foggy nodded laughing to himself knowing Matt couldn't see. Leading his friend to their office he let out an intake of breath as Matt looked calmer. "Gone?" Foggy asked

"Yeah. I think so."

"You can't be certain?"

"Not with this person Foggy, no. I'm sorry!" he whispered as he shook his head facing the floor.

"It will be ok Matt." Foggy tried to smile as he rested a hand on his friends shoulder trying to calm him but he knew that Matt could hear his heartbeat telling him Foggy was scared and unsure if what he was saying was true.

Throughout the day Matt was plagued by the scent not leaving his nostrils. As he reached his apartment the scent was strong as he opened the door.

"Who are you?" Matt asked as he shut the door behind him and stood in his seemingly empty apartment with the familiar scent filling his nose. The scent slowly getting stronger as Matt began to realise like he had thought he wasn't alone in his apartment. "What do you want with me?"

He heard someone sigh as he walked further into his apartment trying to locate the silent intruder as he slowly reached for his phone in his pocket.

As he held his phone in his hand he was shocked when it was suddenly gone from his hand.

"What do you want? Why didn't you kill me? Are you planning to use me?"

Another sigh was heard followed by a gasp when the door swung open.

"Matt let's get a ..." Foggy trailed off as he looked at his friend standing in the middle of his apartment. "Are they?"

"Yes Foggy."

"Oh god. Still?"

"I think so."

The sound of the roof door shutting sent shivers down both their spines notifying them to the fact the person was now gone.

"Maybe you should stay with me?" Foggy stuttered as he looked at his friend

"No Foggy it's ok. For some reason I don't think this person is going to hurt me. At least...not yet."

"What makes you think that?"

"The scent, it's familiar but I can't place it."

"You think you have met this person before?"

"I think so Foggy. I think so."


	5. Chapter 5

Matt awoke to the all too familiar scent as he followed it to his living room for some reason he was no longer scared of this invisible person. He somehow felt calm, he felt at ease.

He took a deep breath in taking in the sweet scent. His eyes widened as memories he had tried to forget came back to him. Memories from school, memories of her.

"Sora..." he was cut off by soft lips on his.

He knew these lips. They were hers. They were her sweet lips. He had missed these lips.

Taken by the sweet lips currently on his he couldn't help his arms slowly reaching out as they wrapped them self around the small frame of the girl who was controlling the said lips. His hands slide down her sides as he tried to get an up to date image of her in his mind.

Pulling away slowly Matt grabbed the girl's waist with both hands scared she would run again like she did all those years before.

"Why?" Matt asked "Why did you leave me."

Reaching her hand out touching his face caressing his cheek softly as she smiled at the man "I didn't want to Matt. I was forced."

"Why didn't you fight?"

"I did Matt it's not that simple." Her hand fell to her side as she moved out of his grasp.

"What do you mean." He reached out but grabbed nothing. She was invisible again.

"Matt. I am nothing more than what I was trained to be. Matt I'm sorry. I didn't want this to be my life."

"You're with Fisk?"

"It's not that simple."

"You either are or you're not!" Matt yelled

"Neither with nor without."

"What happened to you? You became what I'm trying to get rid of."

"What about you Matt, are you not becoming what you wish to rid this city of?"

"I'm trying to save this city!"

"If you think I wish to do harm to anyone in this city, then you really have killed Matt Murdoch and have become what you wish to make disappear."

With that she was gone. Matt called out but there was no answer as he stood in silence contemplating her words and what she meant.

"AHHHHHHH!" He shouted as he began to punch the wall.

He was unsure if he was angry with himself for not remembering her scent? Or the fact she was with Fisk? That they had kissed? She was now one of them? What was she trained to be? All these questions were running through his head as he continued to punch the wall before falling to his knees.

Touching his lips he could still feel hers upon his. All the memories he had buried to put an end to his heartbreak where now flooding back. the memories of her were now drowning his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

"So your ex is working for Fisk?" Karen asked confused by what her boss was telling her as she leant against the desk looking from Matt to Foggy.

"Sora? The one true love of yours the one know one can replace?" Foggy questioned

"Wha...?" Matt blushed slightly as he was cut off

"You talked about her when you were drunk in college. Whenever I brought her up again you changed the subject and looked hurt so I never asked again."

"Even now I still love her!" Matt yelled as he hit the desk he was leaning on.

"Are you sure she is working for Fisk did she say that?" Karen interjected

"She said she is neither with nor without."

"Is she like Fisk?"

"Not at all. well, she wasn't. I think the Japanese have trained her like Nobu."

"What makes you think that?"

"Her being invisible to me."

"What are you going to do Matt?"

"I'm going to find out what she is doing or planning to do."

"What if she is planning to help Fisk?"

"Then I will have to stop her."


	7. Chapter 7

Matt lay in bed slightly bruised from the night antics.

"You need to take better care of yourself" Sora stated from the doorway causing Matt to sit up in shock. Walking over she turned the light on as she walked over and sat next to him as she began to examine his wounds he had received hours prior. "Matt I'm not who you think I am." She whispered as her hands ran against his skin tracing the bruises.

"Then who are you?"

"The same girl who told you to stop kissing the ground."

Matt laughed in response as she felt her hands gliding over his skin. He smiled as her head rested against his back her arms wrapping around his waist. "I want to be that girl again."

"Why can't you be?" Matt asked softly as he rested his hands onto of hers as she began to wrap her legs around him.

"Those days have long gone Matty."

"Sora. Please, what have you gotten in to?"

"Not by choice Matty. Believe me."

"If I didn't I would have ended this conversation." Turning slightly he pulled the smaller women on to his lap her legs still wrapped around him, her arms moving around his neck and she burrowed her head in his chest as his arms held her close to him. Smiling as he felt her heartbeat as their chests moved in sync.

Lifting her head slightly with his finger tips he pressed his lips against hers causing her heartbeat to speed up. As their lips moved against each other Matt couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he licked her top lip causing a small moan to escape her lips as she opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue enter and collide with her own tongue in a battle of dominance.

Her arms held him tightly as he began touching her body. His hands running up her top his finger tips dancing against her skin as her heart beat continued to speed up. Reaching to her back he unpinned her bra and pulled her top off along with her bra.

How he wished he could see this woman's body as he pressed herself against his bare chest grinding against him slightly. Holding her against him with one hand he stood up going to the closest wall with nothing on that she could hurt herself on. He pushed her roughly against the wall. Pulling down her jeans he ripped them off her legs roughly causing her to moan into the non broken kiss throughout.

Pinning her to the wall he moved his kisses on to her jaw and neck as he pressed his body against hers, using his weight to hold her against the wall, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck holding her in place as his hands explored her body.

A hand fondling her breast feeling the softness in his hand smirking as the sensation made her moan slightly as he grazed her nipple with his fingertips. His free hand pulling her underwear down just enough to let his fingers explore the now bear vagina. His fingers danced up and down feeling the girl's wetness dripping on to his fingers.

Taking her mouth again he smiled into the kiss as he pushed a finger slowly inside of her causing her to moan an arch her back as he quickly added another digit.

Removing his hand from its current position of squeezing her breast he reached down to let free his growing member which was threatening to rip through his boxers. Pulling his fingers out he positioned his member at her entrance slowly pushing himself in as he pulled her legs up slightly.

He couldn't help but moan as he felt his member being engulfed into the tight pussy of his ex lover. Letting Sora get used to the intrusion he began to thrust.

"Mmmmmn" Sora moaned as her finger dug into his back as he thrust inside of her.

"God you feel so good!" Matt stated as he continued to pound into her as her back hit the wall repeatedly as moans from the both of them filled the room.

Thrusting fast and deep inside of her he couldn't help but moan uncontrollably as he felt her walls tightening around him as she began to moan her nails digging in deeper and her legs pulling him closer as her lips attacked his as she moaned into this kiss.

"Matt!" She screamed as her eyes rolled and her head fell on to his chest as she panted trying to catch her breath.

Matt couldn't help but thrust faster as she began to tighten around her, the sound of her coming and calling his name drove him insane as he moaned and released himself inside of her.

After catching his breath his walked her over to the bed. Slowly picking her up off of him as she shuddered and moaned slightly he lay her down on the bed before joining her. Pulling her close he covered them both with the covers and wrapped a protective arm around her women.

"We have a lot to talk about in the morning." He slurred as his eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 8

"So you are back together?" Foggy asked as he raised an eyebrow at his friend confused.

"Yes."

"What about Fisk? I thought she was now evil?"

"She was never... evil. Fisk has never seen her. She's been working behind the scenes. She thinks Fisk is planning to stop dealings with the Japanese. She's been in the shadows so she should be safe. She may be able to help us get to Fisk and I'll do whatever I can to get her out safely." He stopped and looked like Foggy "I lost her once before because of this I can't lose her again. I love her Foggy."

"I understand. Wooooah!" Foggy stated as he looked at the women who just walked in.

Matt laughed as the girl walked up to him "Foggy this is Sora."

"Whoa, nice to meet you." Foggy blushed "I'll just be over ... there... yup over there!" he stated as he walked away.

Foggy watched as the slim, curvy, short, orange haired Asian girl was leaning against his blind friend smiling up at him.

'Why does he always get the hot ones!' Foggy said to himself as he began to ponder how this would pan out. Yeah Sora could help she could even help Matt when he is playing Daredevil, but he was scared, this seemed to easy. Surely getting Sora out of a world she had been trained for wouldn't be so easy, surely someone would be looking for her. If it was so easy why didn't she leave before? Foggy's mind was full of so many questions he knew the two of them couldn't give him the answers to yet. They both may never even know the answers but he was sure the two of them were thinking them too.

"I think we should go back to yours" She whispered into her lover's ear as she bit down on his lobe slightly causing shivers to run down his spine.

"Yes Ma'm!" He grinned as he let the girl lead him out.


End file.
